Aftermath
by Chezza
Summary: By CeCe Smith. His face was still. Preserved within his icy coffin.
1. Story Info and Disclaimer

**Title: **Aftermath

**Author: **CeCeSmith

**E-mail: **cecesmith (at) hotmail (dot) com

**Category:** AUAngst/H/C

**Rating: **PG13

**Pairing: **S/J UST

**Season: **Eight

**Spoilers: **The Lost City Parts 1 & 2

**Characters:** Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c

**Warnings: **Angst/Sam-Whumpage

**Teaser: **His face was still. Preserved within his icy coffin.

**Archive: **Chezza's Gate, Helio, Fanfiction (dot) net, , anyone else - please ask.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions---wish I could have just an itty-bitty piece, but am forced to be satisfied as a spectator.

**Author's Notes: **Goes AU after The Lost City, Part Two.

Beta-read by Chezza.

**© CeCe Smith, Oct 2004**

_**o0o**_


	2. Part One

**Prologue **

Intense cold penetrated the leathered skin of her left palm as her fingers twitched to keep from becoming numb. The movement generating a twinge of pain through the nerve endings as they protested the severe, frigid surface where they lay.

His face was still. Preserved within his icy coffin. It was so unlike him. Normally he would hide his true feelings behind a stone-faced façade or sarcastic retort. The wry grin he so often used, could deceive even those who knew him best into thinking they knew his true thoughts.

But they would be wrong. No one knew them except himself and he kept those thoughts guarded behind a barrier even more impenetrable than the one that held him now.

Sam stared unabashedly into his unseeing eyes. Any other time, in any other circumstance she would never had done this. Would not have permitted herself the luxury of memorizing his every feature. Unwelcome images of a Goa'uld force field caused her eyes to mist and she blinked quickly to clear them, without removing her gaze from his motionless face.

Usually he had enough nervous energy to power the Stargate to Othalla, eighth chevron included, without any need from the capacitors or his hand-made backup source. His eyes never stopped scanning, searching, watching, and warning. They said it all.

But not now.

Now there was nothing. No movement. No life. His empty stare from within the ice only made it harder to accept. If his eyes were closed, she could at least pretend that he was merely asleep.

Behind her, she could hear the muffled whispers of her teammates, as they tried to allow her a few moments alone with him. She appreciated the gesture, but it did nothing to ease the ache in her hand or in her heart. They wanted to leave him.

She had sworn to herself it wouldn't happen. She would die first, rather than turning her back on him again. She'd made the mistake before, had trusted others to take care of him. She had nearly lost him then. She refused to do it again.

The sound of shuffling feet and a cleared throat alerted her that 'they' were going to leave. She would stay. There simply was no other way, no other option. No plan B.

If he could speak now, he would probably have argued with her. But he would have lost. Colonel or not, she would disobey his orders. She'd disregard the chain of command, the regulations and the rules she had lived by for most of her life.

Not even the President could make her leave.

No one gets left behind.

_**o0o**_

**Part One**

"Sam, we have to go."

Daniel's gentle voice barely registered with her. Her mind, along with her hand had become numb.

"No."

"Sam, please. We can't do anything from here. I'll need to get the references in order to translate this, if I can."

"No, I won't leave him here alone. He deserves more than that." Defiance echoed through her voice, even as the words were barely breathed from her lips.

A hand gently touched her shoulder as Daniel answered. "Yes, he does. But, as much as I hate it, we have to follow orders."

Sam shrugged his hand off and stated firmly, "Fine, you go ahead. I'm staying."

"You can't. I can't. We have to go. He will be here when we get back."

Tearing her gaze away from his frozen form, she glared into Daniel's eyes with an intensity that he had never seen from her before. From Jack, yes, but never Sam. He was grateful when she turned back to the ice.

"He would want us to go." Daniel tried to use Jack's protective nature against her wounded heart.

"No, he wouldn't. And before you try to argue, you know very well he would stay for us. He always did." She could feel her anger bubbling up within her and hoped she could control it.

"Sam, this isn't up to me. It's not up to you. We have been ordered to get back, we can't stay."

"I won't leave." Unbidden, tears slipped down her cheeks as a dark hand was placed over her own on the ice.

"SamanthaCarter, we must contact the Asgard and let them know what has transpired. I assure you that we will return to this place once again."

Sniffing quietly, Sam shook her head. "I can't go."

"Then I ask your forgiveness."

Without waiting for her question, he placed his right hand on her neck and pinched quickly.

Shock flashed in her eyes before they rolled back and closed as she slipped into unconsciousness.

_**o0o**_

Muted voices filtered through her semi-conscious mind and she recognized them as her teammates. Keeping her eyes closed, she listened closely to their conversation.

"You didn't have to do that." Daniel's slightly annoyed tone conveyed his disapproval.

"Indeed I did. She would not have left willingly and I did not wish to inflict the pain of the Zat'nikatel."

"You could have just grabbed her." The younger man stated with a huff.

Sam could almost hear Teal'c tilt his head before responding. "It would not have been wise to attempt to remove her. She is quite capable of defending herself. I have no doubt we both would have suffered injury from the action."

"Yeah, well, not that I'm disagreeing with you there, but really, the Vulcan Nerve Pinch? How did you know it would even work?"

Sam barely controlled the smirk as she feigned sleep, waiting for the Jaffa to answer.

"I have performed it on several unsuspecting subjects and it is quite useful in disabling them without injury."

Forgoing the ruse, Sam sat up slowly and interjected. "Maybe it is, but it leaves one heck of a sore muscle. Not to mention the bruise I'm going to be sporting for the next few days. So, anyone going to tell me where we are, or am I in timeout for bad behavior?"

Her friends came to stand beside her as she sat on the pallet in the sleep quarters of a Tel'tac.

"Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Peachy, Daniel, just peachy. And Teal'c, if you ever do that again, you'll wish you had Junior back to fix you."

The pair exchanged glances before staring at Sam.

"What? Do I have bed head or something? Why are you staring at me?"

"MajorCarter, are you certain you are well?"

"Um, yeah Sam, you're not exactly acting…" Daniel's sentence trailed off when he received the full force glare from her.

"Like what? Like myself? Like an Air Force Officer or the good little soldier I normally am? Well, guess what, I'm not. I am not that person anymore. I never will be." The fierceness of her words dwindled as tears spilt down her face and onto her trembling hands.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

Sam cut him off as she stood angrily to her feet and came face to face with him.

"Shouldn't have what? Forced me to leave him there? Let him stick his head in that damn machine? What? What exactly are you sorry for Daniel, because I sure as hell want to know! By all means, let's apologize for how we all screwed up!"

"Sam - "

"Don't! Just…don't. Don't even try to explain the logic behind it, because I really just don't care!" Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and she moved to wipe them away, but stopped suddenly.

"Sam, you okay?"

"MajorCarter, are you injured?"

Stunned, Sam stared at her left hand as she felt a rush of tingles like an electrical current pulsing through it.

_**o0o**_

"Sam?" Daniel asked, peering at her curiously. "Sam, is your hand okay?"

Disoriented, she barely registered the questions directed at her. "What? Oh, sorry, no I'm fine, just fine."

She brushed the moisture from her face with her other hand and sat back down, resting against the wall of the ship. She held the affected hand to her chest protectively.

"Are you sure? You were extremely ticked off a minute ago." His concern mounted as he saw her eyes widen in confusion.

"I was?" Pausing for a moment, Sam answered, "Oh right, well, I guess I did go a little overboard. I'm sorry if I was out of line."

"Out of line? Sam, you were irate. You don't remember?" Daniel sat down next to her and tentatively reached his hand out to touch her cradled hand.

"Don't!" She pulled away from him, shielding the limb.

"MajorCarter, I believe it would be wise to examine your injury. You are behaving irrationally and should most certainly seek medical attention."

Teal'c stepped toward her, but was halted by the look of terror on her face.

"Please don't! Just leave me alone. I'm fine. It's fine. Just don't touch me."

"Sam, we only want to help. Tell us what is wrong, we won't hurt you."

The soothing tone of Daniel's voice seemed to flow over her and she visible relaxed.

"I don't know." Her words choke out with a sob. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"For what do you apologize? You have committed no offence. DanielJackson and I only wish to assist you with whatever is disturbing you."

With a shake of her head, she seemed to shift moods. "I'm fine, T, don't worry. It's just a tingle, nothing to fret about, really. It'll be fine in no time."

"Uh, Sam - "

"O'Neill?" Teal'c interrupted Daniel's inquiry.

"Yeah?" The response came from Sam's lips, but with the inflection of another.

Daniel jumped to his feet and away from her. "What is going on here?"

Trembling, Sam held out her afflicted hand to stare at it in amazement, before her eyes rolled back and her body slowly slid sideways along the wall, landing on the pallet, limp with sleep.

"Uh, Teal'c, what just happened?" The bespectacled man asked, gazing at Sam's unconscious form.

"I do not know for certain, but it appears that MajorCarter is inhabited by O'Neill.

_**o0o**_


	3. Part Two

**Part Two**

Shivering slightly, Sam awoke to the sensation of being watched. She tensed involuntarily and prepared to defend herself if needed.

"MajorCarter, you are in no danger."

She sat up slowly, taking in the new surroundings. She was in sickbay on the Prometheus with a soft cast covering the lower half of her left arm.

"How long was I out?"

"Several hours. The physician examining you stated that you required rest."

She ran the bandaged hand through her hair, but stopped as a sharp pain emanated from the fingertips up along her arm. "What happened to my hand?"

Teal'c glanced at the medical officer in the room before stating, "We do not know."

"Is it broken or sprained?" Sam looked to the doctor who merely shrugged and left the room. "Okay, that was weird. Teal'c what is going on?"

Sitting down on an empty cot facing her, he answered quietly. "You have no recollection of the events prior to this moment?"

"Um, no, I mean, I remember standing in front of the stasis chamber. We had to leave. I think I remember being on the cargo ship, but don't know for sure. What are we doing on the Prometheus?"

"We arrived here in the Tel'tac, not long after leaving the cavern. General Hammond is in command and wanted to know the details of what transpired with O'Neill and his current state of being."

With a huff, Sam retorted, "Popsicle."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at her and frowned.

"Sorry." She sighed, fidgeting her left hand, continued, "Seriously, what happened? I don't remember anything but snippets of conversation between you and Daniel, but I could swear the Colonel was there, too."

"Perhaps he was."

Shaking her head as if to clear her mind, she asked softly, "How? Didn't we leave him there?"

"We did indeed leave his physical form in the cavern. I am unsure as to whether his entire being remained."

"Sorry Teal'c, but I'm not following you. What are you saying?"

The Jaffa leaned forward, speaking in hushed tones. "I believe you have retained a fragment of O'Neill's consciousness."

"What?!" Sam blurted, then lowering her voice whispered harshly, "Are you nuts? Do you have any idea what they'd do to me if they thought you thought that?"

"Perhaps it is not what they think that matters, but only yourself."

"You think, that I think that I'm him? That makes no sense. It is completely absurd." She her hands waved emphatically in the air in a recognizable gesture.

"Is it?" Teal'c smiled slightly before continuing. "You yourself have experienced many strange events that have seemed to be impossible. This may be another of those things."

"Oh I doubt that. There is a fine line between an alien entity downloading into my brain and my C.O.'s consciousness residing in my head."

"Then it is true." He got off the bed to stand in front of her.

"No, I never said that. I said there was a fine line. There is no way he's here, I think I'd know." Sam scrubbed her hands through her hair and sighed. "This is nuts."

"O'Neill." Teal'c whispered in her ear.

"Nope. Not going to work. It's just me, Sam Carter, theoretical astrophysicist and Air Force Major. Overworked, underpaid and a mess with men." Sam closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"I believe you are attempting to deceive me."

Sam fisted her hands and growled, "Don't do this!"

"I am merely trying to ascertain whether you are whom you say you are." Teal'c reached out and touched her left hand.

With a lightning fast reflex, Sam's right hand gripped tightly at the Jaffa's throat. "I said don't do that!"

"O'Neill, you do not wish to harm me." The words garbled by the choke hold on his airway.

The face before him contorted to an expression Teal'c had seen many times. It was one that O'Neill wore when those he cared for were being threatened.

"Would you rather I Vulcan Nerve pinch you? Would that be better? You need to leave her alone. Got it?"

"She requires my assistance."

"No, she doesn't. Now we'll pretend this didn't happen, right?" The hand released its grip and returned to cradle the bandaged arm. "We're done here."

Those were the last words uttered just before Sam's body crumpled back down to the bed.

_**o0o**_

Strolling into the sickbay, Daniel was shocked out of his musings by the sight that greeted him. Sam's body was strapped down by restraints as Teal'c stood over her armed with a zat.

"Uh, Teal'c, what's going on?"

"DanielJackson, MajorCarter is indeed inhabited by O'Neill."

If it weren't for the grave expression on the Jaffa's face, Daniel would have sworn he was joking.

"O-kay? Why do you think that and are the restraints really necessary?" The archeologist asked skeptically.

"They are. The body of MajorCarter became agitated and assaulted me." Teal'c stated without moving his gaze from the sleeping form.

"Sam assaulted you? How? Why? What did you say to her?" Daniel's voice rose to a fevered pitch.

"She was not who assaulted me."

"But you just said—"

Teal'c turned to face the younger man, and replied quietly, "It was O'Neill."

"Jack? You think Jack attacked you, through Sam? That's crazy. First off, that whole persona inhabiting another body is a little far fetched and even if it were true, why would Jack attack you? It makes no sense." Daniel argued softly, not wanting to awaken his friend.

"It is a theory that has merit. She was in physical contact with him before his placement into the stasis chamber. She also touched the chamber after its activation."

"Teal'c, we all touched it in those last few minutes, that doesn't mean he's in me. Besides, I still don't see how it could have happened, we were there the whole time."

Rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, Daniel inquired, "So, why do you think it's Jack? Couldn't this just be too much stress or something? She's had a pretty rough time lately, we all have."

"Were you not witness to her responses on the Tel'tac? That was certainly not MajorCarter. My most recent conversation with her proved this. It began as her, but she had no memory of her time on the cargo ship, nor our discussion. She then became quite agitated and began to tremble. I reached to touch her left hand, but was grabbed at my throat. I was told to let her alone. It was O'Neill."

Daniel closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "Teal'c, even if, and I stress if, Sam is controlled by something, why would 'Jack' do that? You're his friend, why would he attack you?"

"Perhaps he considered me a threat to her. MajorCarter implied that if others believed her to be inhabited by O'Neill, she would be in grave danger."

"From who?" Daniel asked, sitting down on the empty cot next to Sam.

"Whom?" The soft voice interrupted the pair.

"Sam?"

She tilted her head to look at the man and asked, "Daniel, what's going on? Why am I restrained?"

Glancing at the Jaffa, Daniel answered, "Well, we're still trying to figure that out." He nodded his head to Teal'c and added, "It seems you got a little agitated."

"What? When? I remember waking up here, and that I must have injured my hand but I don't remember getting upset."

Turning her face enough to see Teal'c, Sam whispered, "What did I do?"

"You did nothing. It was the one within you that became aggressive."

"The one within? What are you saying?" Terror filled her as she assumed aloud, "A host? Am I a host? Oh god, no! Kill me, please! Don't let this happen! Teal'c, you have to end this!"

"You are not a host, MajorCarter."

"Uh, at least not in the Goa'uld sense." Daniel explained, "We think you might have somehow taken on another personality."

"Another personality? Like psychosis? How?" She couldn't control the tremor in her voice.

Daniel paused a moment before answering, "We're not sure. This is all speculation, but we think it has something to do with Jack."

With a shake of her head, Sam muttered, "No! Not again. Please…"

Her eyes closed and she slipped into oblivion.

_**o0o**_


	4. Part Three

**Part Three**

Sitting restlessly beside the bed in the SGC isolation room, Daniel tried to piece together the puzzle of events that had transpired over the past forty-eight hours. He had come up with a number of theories, but no solutions.

Sam had been in and out of consciousness several times, but each time she awoke, she had little or no memory of their conversations. Also, it seemed that every time he or Teal'c would mention Jack's name, she would zone out or fall asleep.

"Hey." Sam's sleepy voice interrupted his musings.

"Hey yourself."

Daniel stood up to hand her a cup of water, then waited for her to finish drinking before asking, "Feeling better?"

"I feel fine. Why, what happened?"

She glanced down at the soft cast on her left arm and then back at Daniel.

"What did I do?"

"You don't remember?"

He knew he couldn't let the opportunity pass and without Teal'c in the room, he hoped things would go more smoothly.

"Well, where should I begin? It all seemed to start when we put Jack into stasis and you refused to leave. Since then, you haven't quite been yourself. Teal'c thinks that Jack managed to download his consciousness into you, which doesn't explain why you're having trouble with your hand. The doctors found nothing wrong with it."

"He's in my hand?"

The befuddled look on her caused Daniel to smirk before answering.

"No, we think that somehow when you held your hand on the ice that it transferred then. Again, this is all speculation, we really have no proof."

Sam shook her head and stared at the bound hand. "And exactly WHY do you think he's in me?"

"You've been very Jack-like the past two days."

At her inquisitive glare, he added, "Talking like him, gestures, even a bit of temper. Very much Jack O'Neill, I didn't believe it at first but when you called me Danny, it clicked. You've never called me that."

Sighing in resignation, she mumbled, "No, I haven't. So now what?"

Daniel sat on the bed beside her and smiled, "Well, I was going to ask Jack that. Would you let me try? Teal'c hasn't had much success and we need to get some answers."

"Fine. How do you get him to talk?"

"Usually by baiting you, but that just tends to tick him off, too. I thought I'd try a faster way. He won't let us touch your hand. Will you let me?"

With a shake of her head, Sam murmured, "I can't. I don't know why, but I can't."

"Then I'm sorry in advance."

_**o0o**_

Daniel reached over and grabbed her bandaged wrist. He barely managed to duck the right hook that was aimed at his face.

"Hey, Jack. Welcome back."

"Not funny, Danny. Now let go."

The terse voice obviously belonged to their missing friend.

"Sorry, but we need to talk. I know you're trying to protect her, but we need to figure something out here. She doesn't remember anything and for this to work, we need you to cooperate. You have got to tell us what's going on. Is Sam okay? Are you okay?"

"We're fine. We just need to be left alone. This back and forth stuff isn't healthy for either of us. Just get the Asgard to thaw me out and I'll go back to where I belong."

Jack's tone coming from Sam's face was enough to convince anyone that this was real.

"Okay." Daniel nodded slowly. "We've tried to contact Thor, but no one's responded. Until they do, we need you to help us. Sam is the one suffering here and it's not fair to put her in this position. Not only does she think she has lost you, but that she might be losing her mind as well. Is there any way you can communicate with her, let her know she's not insane?"

"That's not a good idea. It could make things worse. I don't know how this happened and I'm not entirely sure how the Asgard are going to put me back. What I do know is that the longer I'm here, the more danger Sam's in. I've been trying to lay low, but you guys don't seem to be cooperating."

With a slight huff of exasperation, 'Jack' folded Sam's arms across her chest.

Glancing downward, 'he' grimaced when realizing exactly where his hands were. "Ah, man."

"Not exactly." Daniel chimed, not able to control the smirk of amusement at his friends' expense. Then with a cough, he added, "Sorry. So, no way for you to tell Sam, but how am I supposed to convince her if she doesn't remember anything?"

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything. Hopefully, it'll be enough to leave a lingering memory. I don't wanna risk confusing her."

"She's handled worse, Jack. She'll be fine." The reassuring tone did little to comfort either of them.

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure I can say the same. This is truly the most screwed up situation I've ever been in. Literally."

Sam's voice reflected the Jack O'Neill persona so perfectly that if Daniel closed his eyes, he could 'see' the man sitting before him.

"Sam would definitely agree with you on that. See what you can do for her, I'm going to try and contact Thor again."

He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder before standing up and stepping away from the bed.

"Get some rest, I have the feeling you are both going to need it."

Yawning loudly, 'Jack' replied tiredly, "Thanks Daniel, for taking care of us. I was worried we'd be in the psych ward by now."

"Never happen."

With that, Daniel left the room and let his friends get some much needed sleep.

_**o0o**_


	5. Part Four

**Part Four**

Flickering candlelight filled the small room as Teal'c sat on the floor meditating. The soft scent of vanilla wafted in the air, relaxing the occupants.

"Teal'c?" Sam's groggy voice broke the silence.

"MajorCarter, how are you feeling?"

She stretched languidly and yawned.

"Tired, but other than that, I'm okay. What's with the candles? I thought you didn't need Kelnorim with the Tretonin."

"I do not, though it is beneficial in focusing one's thoughts."

"Daniel told me that he sometimes meditates with you. Is it my turn?"

The catch in her voice betrayed the nonchalant attitude she was trying to convey.

"Only if you are so inclined. I merely wished to offer you the opportunity to find the answers that you seek within yourself."

His gentle words penetrated the fear that she held in her heart, the terror of losing her mind.

"What do I do?" Sam whispered, afraid to know the cost of her sanity.

Teal'c extended a hand to help her from the bed to the floor beside him. He gently placed his palm to her forehead and began to chant softly.

Sam closed her eyes and felt the tension ease from her weary body, allowing the rhythm of the words and the aura of the room to still her thundering heart.

"Focus on the last memory you have of O'Neill. Place yourself in that moment. Let your mind be free to explore the thoughts and events. Though they seem to be an illusion, they will be the answers that you need to retain peace."

Floating as though on air, Sam felt a strange tingle in her left hand as it trailed up her arm to her shoulder and then down to her heart. She could feel her pulse change its beat to a faster pace, as if she had just run a marathon. Her breathing became labored and she thought she would pass out from hyperventilation.

_**o0o**_

"Hey."

The sound drifted into her mind, but sounded as if it were spoken in her ear.

"Jack?"

Her eyes flew open, but instead of the Iso Room, she saw him. Standing in the doorway of her lab, hands stuffed in his pants pockets and his shoulder leaning on the frame.

"Yeah. Though, I gotta admit, it's kinda weird to hear you say my name. It's always Colonel or Sir."

"Not in my head."

She ducked her head at her blatant admission, but then glanced up to see him grinning at her.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not. You've always been Sam to me, in here and out there. I'm just not as good at hiding it anymore."

He stepped forward, coming to a stop mere inches from her.

"Yes, you are. We both are."

She sighed wistfully, staring down at her bare feet. "How are you here?"

With a shrug of his shoulders, Jack replied, "Carter…you're askin' me? You might be able to figure it out, but it's way too complicated for my head and I don't have time to explain. I just needed you to know that you are still you. I'm just hanging out in here until Thor can put me back."

Glancing up into his face, she forced herself not to move. Her entire being wanted to reach out and touch him, just to see if he were real.

"I'm real, Sam."

With his left hand, he lifted hers and then placed his right palm to her left one, entwining their fingers. A jolt of electricity flew into the joined hands and then surged through her body.

"What was that?" She asked breathlessly, shaken by the sensation.

"That's me. You are keeping me alive. I need you to trust Daniel and Teal'c; they are doing everything they can to keep us together. I need to lay low until Thor gets here, but if you ever need me, I'm here. Okay?"

His free hand rose up to brush her cheek gently before he pulled away from her.

"Jack?"

Tears gathered in her eyes and Sam started shaking in fear.

"Jack wait, I'm not ready yet."

He smiled at her, and with a tug, pulled her into his strong arms. Holding her securely, he felt the tremors finally subside.

"You're ready, Sam. You just have to believe in yourself. I have every confidence that you'll do fine without me."

"No, I need you. I always have."

"Back at ya.'"

His words breathed on her neck caused a shiver to race down her spine.

He tightened their embrace briefly, but then pulled apart from her until only their hands were joined.

He gave her hand a quick squeeze and said lightly, "I gotta go."

Nodding, Sam managed a smile.

"Yeah, but not too far."

She swallowed the lump of emotion in her throat and stated brightly, "I'll see you soon, Sir."

"Ya sure you bet ya."

Jack winked at her and then let go of her hand. The room faded away as Sam surrendered to the darkness of sleep.

_**o0o**_


	6. Part Five

**Part Five**

Stirring slightly, Sam shifted her body, only to find herself held fast in a man's arms.

"Jack?"

Her voice was still clouded from sleep, but she froze immediately when she realized what she had said.

A deep rumble of quiet laughter vibrated against her face as Teal'c moved enough to allow her to sit up off of the floor.

"Teal'c? What's going on?"

Sam scrubbed her right hand through her hair.

With a smirk, he answered, "I believe you were successful in your quest."

"Oh."

Ducking her head, she blushed shyly.

"It's not what you think, really. We talked."

"Indeed."

Annoyed at the look her friend was leveling at her, Sam defended, "We did. Just talk, I mean. He helped me understand that I'm not crazy, and that I should trust you guys to fix this."

She got to her feet and then sat on the bed, noticing that all the candles had burnt themselves out and the overhead lights were on.

"How long was I out?"

"For several hours. DanielJackson has been able to contact the Asgard. They are to arrive within the hour."

The Jaffa stood effortlessly and motioned Sam to the tray sitting beside the bed.

"You should eat something. I will return for you when the Asgard contact us again."

"Thanks Teal'c, for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you or Daniel believing in me. I know Jack appreciates it, too."

With a nod of his head, Teal'c turned to face the door, but paused before exiting.

"MajorCarter, perhaps it would be wise to change your attire for the meeting with the Asgard."

Laughing, she replied, "I was planning on it."

"It would also be prudent to refer to O'Neill as you have always done in the past. It would behoove us not to arouse suspicion."

Sam swallowed.

"I know, until all this happened, I would never have been so careless. I'll have to keep my guard up."

"As will I."

Teal'c opened the door, and left her sitting on the bed, alone for the first time in days.

_**o0o**_

She glanced at the tray of food, but decided to forego eating for a hot shower instead. She picked up the robe that lay at the end of the bed and slipped it on over her scrubs. Walking over to the door, she found it to be unlocked, but not unguarded.

"Excuse me, airman." Sam said firmly, as she brushed past him into the corridor.

She knew he was probably under orders to stay with her, but when they reached the elevator, he seemed hesitant to slide the keycard into to reader.

"I just want to clean up and change clothes. If you would rather a female take over for you, I wouldn't care."

He nodded and slid the keycard through quickly.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll call Griggs once we arrive at the locker room."

"Fine by me." Sam stated nonchalantly, stepping into the now awaiting elevator.

The trip to the showers passed in silence, and except for the exchange of guards, there was no conversation.

Sam showered and dressed in record time, securing her watch to her wrist, she noted the time and estimated that the Asgard would be arriving in less than fifteen minutes.

Moving toward the exit, she saw the brief look of pity on Griggs' face.

"Something you'd like to say, Airman?"

"No ma'am."

The junior officer stared intently at her boots in shame.

"Good. Let's go."

Sam pulled open the door forcible and stalked out to the room.

They entered briefing room, but slowed their pace when Sam seemed to stagger from the exertion. If it were not for Griggs' quick reflexes, Sam would have fallen face first to the floor.

"Major, are you alright?"

The airman watched in horror as the woman before her started to convulse.

"Someone call for a Med Team!" She bellowed into the empty room.

Suddenly the door to Dr. Weir's office flew open as Teal'c and Daniel burst into the room.

"Sam!"

Daniel kneeled down next to her and felt for a pulse.

"Teal'c call Thor, tell him to beam us up now."

The Jaffa returned to the office and grabbed the Asgard communicator off of the desk. He then took it to Daniel and watched as the man activated it and the two figures were then engulfed in a blinding light.

_**o0o**_


	7. Part Six

**Part Six**

Beaming aboard the Asgard ship, Daniel's first instinct was to stay with Sam and wait for help to arrive. After several long seconds with no else in sight, he checked her pulse again, finding that it had returned back to normal and the tremors had stopped.

"Sam?" He asked, but she didn't respond. "I'm going to go get help. I'll be right back."

He stood to his feet and with a quick glance at her sleeping form, started down the expansive hallway of the ship, searching for other signs of life.

He heard noises up ahead in a room that resembled a laboratory. On a table in the middle of the room laid Jack O'Neill, his eyes open but unmoving. Daniel stepped into the room and over to his friend. Two Asgard approached the table, one he recognized as Loki, and the other he had never met.

"How is he?" Daniel asked the alien.

"His physical body is alive, yet he is unresponsive. We have run several analyses and scans yet have not detected a variable brain pattern. I am afraid there is nothing we can do." Loki stated flatly.

"I think I know why. He managed to transfer his consciousness into someone else. She's in the transporter room, asleep or in a coma, I'm not sure which."

The other Asgard nodded. "Step aside."

The blinding light of a transport beam flashed and Sam appeared on the floor at Daniel's feet.

"Sam, can you hear me? You need to wake up."

He tapped her face lightly, but with no response. He reached over and gingerly wrapped a hand around her left wrist.

"NO!" Sam started awake, sitting straight up and jerking her arm out of his grasp.

Her actions so startled the two aliens that they ducked under the exam table.

"Sam? Is it you?"

Daniel waited for the Asgard to retake their places before explaining to them what had happened in the ice cavern.

"Daniel?"

Sam blinked her eyes a few times, trying to focus her gaze. She saw a form lying at her side and when she realized whom it was, tears clouded her vision.

"Jack?"

"Yeah...uh Sam, we were hoping he told you how to fix this."

Nodding her head slowly, she stood to her feet and leaned forward to place her right hand over his heart. She could feel the strong beat through his shirt.

"Sit him up."

She waited for Daniel to do as she said and then slid her left hand over to his right hand.

_**o0o**_

Taking a deep breath, she entwined their fingers together. A strong surge of electricity pulsed through her palm and into Jack's. His body jerked violently and Daniel tightened his hold on his friend's shoulders.

After several tense moments, Sam began to waver and then slumped to her knees, her hand releasing Jack's.

"Sam?"

She nodded her head and sighed. "I'm fine."

Daniel stepped around the table to help her to her feet again. "Did it work?"

"I think so."

Both of them watched in fascination as the man before them began to blink slowly and then closed his eyes. Jack groaned softly, and leaned forward to drop his head in his hands.

"Ugh, my head."

"Jack, you okay?"

Daniel stood beside him, eyes examining him for signs of injury.

"Sure, just peachy. It's not everyday you download your brain into your own body."

He looked up to see Sam standing before him. "Hey."

His quiet utterance reminded her of their earlier encounter and she ducked her head shyly.

"Hey."

Stuffing her hands nervously in her pants pockets, she rocked back on her heels and asked nonchalantly, "You hungry?"

"Always." Jack said with a laugh, noticing her familiar pose.

Sam snorted quietly, glad to once again see her C.O. as himself.

"Hey, no giggling. You haven't eaten for two days, how's a guy supposed to live like that?"

He saw her posture change and realized he'd made her uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I guess I'm partly to blame for that."

"No sir, it was my fault."

She shifted nervously, turning her gaze to her boots.

Jack cleared his throat and asked, "Daniel, could you give us a minute?"

"Sure."

Motioning to the Asgard, Daniel led the aliens out of the room.

_**o0o**_

"So?"

"Sir?"

Sam glanced up, but didn't quite meet eyes.

"Sam—"

She rushed to cut him off.

"Sir please, we can just let it go. It was all in my head anyway."

"No, it wasn't. It was more than that, and we both know it."

He stood to his feet, but she backed away from him.

"Sam, just let me explain."

"No. No sir, I understand, really. You were just trying to survive. There is nothing wrong with that."

She started to turn on her heel to leave, but Jack reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Sir!"

She resisted as he pulled her to face him.

"Jack, my name is Jack and before you argue with me, you need to say it. I just want to hear you say it."

"Sir, I--, I can't. Not here. Not now."

Sam shivered as he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Sir, please don't."

She hated that she sounded so weak.

"Sam, just say it. Please."

He relaxed his grip on her arms and then sighed in resignation, as she shook her head no.

"Fine. We'll play this your way. Locked forever in a damn room with no door."

He turned abruptly and strode across the room and out of the door.

_**o0o**_


	8. Part Seven

**Part Seven**

Arriving back at the SGC in awkward silence, the three humans were immediately ushered to the infirmary for a thorough examination.

"Oh, for crying out loud, I'm fine! And if you even think of flashing that damned thing in my eye again you'll wish you hadn't."

Despite his unease at the sudden tension between Sam and Jack, Daniel struggled not to laugh at Jack's usually bedside behavior. As much as he had missed his friend, he was certain the nurses hadn't missed his attitude.

"What are you smirking at?" Jack growled at him.

"Nothing. Just glad to have you back."

Daniel was about to comment again when Teal'c entered the room.

"Teal'c! Hey buddy, nice of you to join us. We're almost done being poked and prodded, so how about we go grab take out and rent Star Wars?"

Teal'c took in the strained atmosphere of the room at a glance, Observing Sam's position on the outside of their group. Taking note of the discomfort inherent in her stance as she stood with her arms hugging herself in an unconscious attempt at comfort. He resolved to prevent the situation escalating further. Whatever had transpired between her and O'Neill, he would not let him push her away. It was an unhealthy course of action for both of them.

"I do not believe that MajorCarter would enjoy another viewing of that particular selection. She has stated that she would rather remove her hair from her scalp than repeat the experience."

Sam started at his words, looking uncomfortable at her sudden inclusion in the conversation. She hesitated, shooting a quick look at Jack as if reluctant to reply without his permission to join the conversation.

"Carter?" Jack queried. His tone friendly, but the friendly of acquaintance and colleague, rather than close friend and confidant.

"Shave my head, Teal'c. I threatened to shave my head. Besides, whichever movie the Colonel wants is fine with me."

Feeling more comfortable thanks to Teal'c's support, Sam stepped into the curtained area and smiled at Daniel's amused expression, more grateful than ever for their friendship.

"As long as we get food and some Diet Coke, I could really care less what we watch."

Jack gave her a long look, then nodded his head brusquely. "Fair enough."

He turned away, effectively dismissing her as he bounced on the balls of his feet. Waiting for the CMO to grant the all clear, release them and hopefully grant them some much needed down time. When the doctor returned, she instructed the impatient Colonel and Major that if they had any delayed side affects of the transfer, they should return to the SGC immediately.

"Sure, Doc, no problem. Can we go?"

At the woman's nod, Jack headed straight for the exit.

_**o0o**_

It was an hour later when the team finally settled in at the house, plates laden with food and the TV showing the opening credits of the rented movie.

They all sat around the room eating in silence. Daniel pondered the events of the past week, Sam rehearsed her internal mantra of "He's my C.O.". Jack stewed on the repercussions of the whole 'download' thing and her subsequent rejection of him, while Teal'c simply observed his friends as stoically as ever.

The theme from 'Casablanca,' wafted through the air causing Sam to glance up in surprise.

"What's this?" She asked, looking around the room in confusion.

"Uh, I thought you picked it." Daniel answered, flitting his gaze from Teal'c to Jack and then back again. "It's not yours?"

"No. I got that new Sci-Fi release. Teal'c?" Sam inquired of the Jaffa.

"I did not select this film. I chose the fourth installment of the Star Trek saga."

"Oh."

Sam promptly turned back to her plate of food and pretended to ignore the obvious discomfort her questioning had caused.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud, it's mine. Okay?" Jack huffed loudly.

"Indeed." "Sure." "Yessir." Came the immediate response from the room.

Sam stared at her egg roll and forced herself not to cry. She knew exactly why he had chosen that movie. And it hurt. Just as she reached down to pick up the morsel, the film was silenced much to her relief and Jack's indignant "Hey!".

Daniel cleared his throat. "Let's watch something else, okay?"

"If you didn't like it Daniel, you just had to say!" Jack snapped.

Sam got the feeling the comment was not really aimed at Daniel. Merely a week ago, she had been certain that nothing could tear her team apart. No wars, no Ancient devices, no feelings would separate them. She wouldn't let them.

Now she wasn't so sure.

_**o0o**_

Epilogue 

Standing to attention in front of the massive circle, Sam raised her right hand and swore the oath of a higher office. For a split second, the man before her beamed with pride and friendly affection as the carefully erected walls between them came crashing down . She chose to ignore the stirring of emotion that came with the sorely-missed sight, conspicuous by it's absence in recent weeks.

As she repeated the solemn words back to him, she reaffirmed to everyone in the room and also to herself that she was willing to sacrifice her life for the good of all. She accepted the responsibility of the personnel under her new command with slight fear and trepidation, but with the belief that it would be rewarded.

She focused her mind on the task that lay ahead. A year, she decided. She would give it a year. They would win the war; it was only a matter of time. But until then, she would give her entire being, for however long it took, to secure a safe universe for those innocent lives across the galaxy. And if it didn't happen within the year? Well, then she'd make some long-overdue changes in her life. By then she would have spent eight years putting her life on hold. Eight years. She was more than entitled to change her priorities.

And after that, who knew? Maybe, perhaps, if she was lucky and hadn't completely destroyed whatever feelings he held for her, she would still get the chance to finally say aloud those words which echoed in her heart:

"I need you, Jack. I always have and I always will.

**End.**


End file.
